Rinslet Walker
Rinslet Walker is a main character of Black Cat. She is a thief-for-hire. Appearance Rinslet has shoulder length lavender hair and green eyes. She wears stylish clothing and prefers to go for the tighter, shorter variety. She often adopts an alias where she wears a blonde wig. Personality Rinslet is flirtatious and sly but she also takes her work very seriously. She's very proud of being one of the best, most resourceful thieves in the world. She will help others or even destroy what she is hired to steal if the item is dangerous to humanity. She dislikes mentioning her age. She likes jewels and shopping but dislikes stealing anything that she cannot carry on person. Rinslet cares about Jenos though she pretends to be put off by his flirting. In the manga, Rinslet initially has a small crush on Train, though it hasn't become anything more than that. She constantly argues and fights with Train but the two are actually friends. Rinslet is usually level-headed, but easily angered when provoked. She cares deeply for her comrades and would do anything to keep them out of trouble. Synopsis Manga Rinslet first appears in Annette's cafe, Cait Sith, where Train and Sven are eating and taking a break from their last bounty hunt. She begs Train to save her from a group of men chasing her and he begrudgingly agrees. They're easily taken care of by Train while Sven becomes suspicious of Rinslet's behavior. He points out her hidden gun and demands to know who she is. Impressed by his perceptive nature, Rinslet waits for Train to come back before revealing her identity as an infamous thief-for-hire, having even stolen top secret information on various countries to sell to rival government officials. Rinslet hired the men to chase her because she wanted to see the extent of Train's power. Her current job involves going after information held by Torneo Rudman, the head of a smuggling organization. She explains that she needs someone to physically overtake his security so she could get the goods. Rinslet asserts that she's safe from police scrutiny since multiple governments would have their dirty deeds revealed. Train and Sven only agree because Torneo is involved in illegal activities and also has a bounty on his head. In the end, she burns down his entire research center as she finds the information to be too disturbing and infuriating. She helps Eve pick out new clothes before parting ways with the group. The next time Rinslet meets Train, she is held captive by Creed Diskenth. He uses her to lure the ex-assassin out and eventually she rescues Train from his fall into the sea. Later, Rinslet enlists Train's help as an escort for her next big heist: Madame Freesia's latest treasures, which are displayed every year at a party. She tells Train that it's taken her a long time and no small amount of trouble to be able to get access to the billionaire's annual soiree. The thief's hopes for a large diamond are cut short when Madame Freesia's "treasure" turns out to be an artificially created dinosaur. She leaves the chaotic aftermath unharmed yet disappointed. She's later interrupted during one of her escapades by Time Guardian No. VII, Jenos Hazard. She ends up being hired by Chronos to scout the location of the Apostles of the Star. However, Rinslet is captured during this mission and is rescued by Train. The thief also helps Sven when he trains to improve the use of his ability to see into the future. She ends up saving the injured Sweepers during Train's final battle with Creed. She is last seen in the final chapter, where she meets up with Train, Sven, and Eve to catch up after so long. Anime Rinslet first appears under the disguise of "Elena", and hires Sven to help capture her "little sister". However, after seeing the girl, Sven deduces that Rinslet was lying. She takes off the wig and explains that the girl, Eve, is actually a highly dangerous bio-weapon. Sven saves Eve from dying at the hands of Black Cat, and she becomes a valuable friend. Later, Rinslet is hired by the Chronos number, Jenos Hazard, to steal spirit water from Charden Flamberg. She asks for Sven's aid, in order to help him out financially. She participates in the final confrontation, but does not actually fight any Apostles. At the end she and Jenos start dating. Skills Stealing: She is a world class thief and can steal just about anything. Marksmanship: Rinslet owns and uses a gun but she is not as skilled at fighting as Train or Sven. '''Whip: '''She also carries a whip with a heart shaped tip for moving quickly. Gallery Rinslet Walker.jpg Rinslet Disguised.JPG|Rinslet in Disguise BlondRinslet.JPG|Blonde Rinslet RinsletInManga.JPG|Rinslet in manga RinsletAndSven.JPG|Rinslet reveals her true identity Jenos and Rinslet.JPG|Jenos sees through Rinslet's disguise Rinslet Hired by Jenos.JPG|Rinslet is asked to help Chronos Rinslet and Jenos.JPG|Rinslet and Jenos in manga Black cat-1.jpg L.jpg Rinslet Alone.jpg Protecting Rinslet.jpg RinsletWeb.png 24.jpg rinslet 08.jpg rinslet anime.jpg rinslet03.jpg Rinslet.jpg rinslet 011.png rinslet 010.jpg rinslet 09.jpg rinslet 07.jpg Rinslet 06.jpg rinslet 05.png rinslet 04.jpg rinslet 03.png rinslet 02.jpg Rinslet 01.jpg rinslet 00.jpg Rinslet - Copy.png eve rinslet 2.jpg rins chibi.jpg eve rinslet anime.jpg 28132.jpg 23523-5.jpg Trivia *Her profile states that she likes handsome men and cute girls, indicating that she is probably bisexual. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Sweeper allies